Nova Blade vs. Kizaru
On the Marine base G12, a massive battle is unfolding as the skyline pirates and the marines are caught in a deathmatch *nova walks up, casually, to the G12 command post with marines attacking him left and right but their attacks go right through him* Nova: G12 huh? i expected more BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a massive light explosion occurs on the east shores of G12* *nova speeds atop the G12 command post and scopes out what the explosion was* Nova:..........................*his eyes open up wide* so thats kizaru *kizaru is standing infront of ruby* Kizaru: Skyline pirates................your not welcome here *kizaru cocks his leg back and charges it up to preform a light kick and points it at the downed ruby* *ruby looks up in fear at kizaru* Kizaru: bye bye Ruby: NOVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *right as kizaru is about to light kick ruby, nova appears infront of kizaru and clashes his kick with kizarus making kizarus kicks explode in the clash* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *as the dust clears, nova and kizaru are still clashing in kicks and are struggling to push eachother back* Kizaru: OOOOOOOOOOO the blur Nova: and you must be admiral kizaru Kizaru: you got me, but your presence on this island is not welcome and im afraid ill have to get rid of all of you Nova: i'd like to see you try *both nova and kizaru stare-down at eachother for about a minute until nova pulls his leg back and jumps back* Kizaru: i heard all about you, i hear your pretty fast Nova:*unsheathes his sword* hearing is one thing, experiencing is another Kizaru:*kizaru prepares both of his hands* then let the games begin, Yasakani no Magatama(Eight Shaku Curved Jewel) *kizaru fires a torrent of deadly light particles at nova* *as the hundreds of light lasers come at nova, nova lowers his sword and closes his eyes) Nova: Hika Hika Sun Burst *nova releases a beam of blinding light and extreme heat in all directions from his body taking out all the lasers fired at him in an instant* *as the smoke clears nova is seen in kizarus face with his sword at kizarus neck* Nova: impressed yet? Kizaru: OOOOOOOOOOOO pretty scary, but your far too young to beat me *kizaru gets his hands ready, but nova deepens his sword into kizarus neck and puts a small cut on it* Nova: dont even try it Kizaru:*takes a deep breathe* looks like we're gonna have to do it the hard way Nova: i dont see how you can escape this, with one swipe of my sw............... *kizaru begins to heat up and gets brighter and brighter by ever second* Nova:*pulls his sword back and stands straight up* i accept your challenge *nova also starts to heat up and also gets brighter and brighter, until finally both kizaru and nova reach their limit* Nova: so what now? Kizaru: now we see how fast you really are *kizaru instantly disappears* Nova: oh no you dont *nova also disappears* *both nova and kizaru are clashing every second all over the island with amazing and unmatchable speed* *for about 5 minutes the clashes all over the island continue with neither of them pulling back, until finally they both stop to face eachother atop the G12 command post* Kizaru: ok, im impressed. you are the only person i've ever met that can match my speed Nova:............................. Kizaru:*gets his hands ready* but that doesnt mean you'll win, Ama no Murakumo(Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven) *kizaru forms a very sharp long sword out of light) Nova:*gets his sword ready* i was hoping it would come to this *kizaru speeds at nova and nova does the same* *both clash with their swords atop the G12 command post with a shockwave enveloping the base with their clash* Kizaru:*trying to force nova back* now lets test your skill with a sword Nova:*also trying to force kizaru back* what is this whole thing been, a test? Kizaru: hmp, dont get cocky kid Nova: your the one whos COCKY!!!!!!!!! *nova brushes kizarus light sword off to the side and attempts to stab kizaru but kizaru, with his left free hand, fires a laser out of his finger and blocks novas sword* Kizaru:*swinging the sword that is in his right hand at novas head* You lose Nova:*closes his eyes with the sword coming at novas head* Hika Hika Angelo *as the sword reaches novas head, nova gains angel wings made by his devil fruit and blocks kizarus sword with one of his wings* Kizaru:*clashing with novas wing* OOOOOOOOOO this is a surprise Nova:*stares angrily at kizaru* you broke the rules of combat and used your devil fruit power to block my sword. now your gonna pay the ultimate price Kizaru:*smiles* hehehehe your a pirate, nobody said i have to play fair with a pirate Nova:*looks at kizaru with disgust* be gone Hika Hika Tsunami *Nova clap's his hand's together to cause a tsunami sized sun wave, coming at kizaru* Kizaru: hmmmmmmmmmm, thats very impressive *the sun wave starts to envelope kizaru, much to kizarus surprise* Nova: sorry Marine High Admiral Kizaru, but you lose Kizaru: Hmhmhmhmhm HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, at what point did you actually think you could beat me*kizaru takes off his sun glasses*. now let me tell you, A PIRATE CANNOT BEAT ME Tenkai-ō Shinato(Shinato, King of Heaven) *suddenly, a MASSIVE column of light envelopes the entire island causing the ground to shake and the sea to rumble. the column of light continues to envelope the island for about a minute until suddenly, the column disappears in an instant* *around the battle field, there are bodies all over. marines are unconscious. most of the skyline pirates are barely getting up while others are just unconscious* *at the destroyed command post, kizarus is standing there casually putting on his shades* Kizaru:*putting on his shades* tsk tsk tsk, i guess all the great ones fall sooner or later.*points his finger at the downed scarlet* now to get rid of all of you trash ?????:*with a demonic voice* DONT YOU TOUCH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *nova drops down from the sky with devil wings on his back* Scarlet: NOVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nova: get to the ship Scarlet: huh? Nova:*stares angrily at scarlet* GET TO THE SHIP, ill take care of this Scarlet:*turns away in sadness* ok *all the skyline pirates help eachother up and all run towards their ship* Kizaru: where do you think your going? *kizaru attempts to teleport at the running skyline pirates* Nova:*teleporting infront of kizaru* YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!!!!!! *nova releases a beam of blinding light and extreme heat in all directions from his body but with more ferocity than novas sun burst* *kizaru gets knocked back but recuperates in mid-air* Kizaru:*taking off his shades* your making me grow impatient Nova:*staring at kizaru*.............................. Kizaru: fine, you wanna play? ill play*cocks his leg back* Ama no Iwato(Cave Mouth of Heaven) *Kizaru shoots a powerful massive laser beam from his foot in the form of a monkey head* Nova:*laser monkey head coming at nova* RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *nova rockets at the monkey head, and clashes with it trying to force it back* Kizaru: how naive, you think you can defeat me with pure force? you might as well give up now Nova: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a massive haki shockwave envelopes the destroyed island, knocking out all the marines that got up back to the ground. kizarus attack instantly despells* Kizaru:*flinching back* what the hell was that? Nova:*appearing out of kizarus light attack fragments* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *with his katana embued with his hika powers, nova zooms at the flinching kizaru* Kizaru: shit *kizaru cocks his leg back and charges up a laser* *nova gets closer and closer to kizaru and kizaru is just standing there charging up a laser kick with is right leg* Nova: YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kizaru: YOUR TOO COCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *nova clashes his hika imbued sword with kizarus laser kick, in a massive explosion that rocks the island* *a sudden quietness engulfs the island for minutes* ........................................ *as the smoke clears nova is standing on kizarus unconscious body with one foot* Nova:*covered in bruises and scars* you were a worthy opponent Admiral Kizaru. i will remember this battle forever.*starts to walk away towards his ship* I hope we can meet again someday. THE END Category:Stories Category:Fight Prediction Category:Prediction